gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Test Drive
Go and get the cars from the car showroom. Stay close to Cesar as you return to the garage. Follow Cesar into the alleyway. Drive back to the garage. }} Test Drive is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Cesar Vialpando from the Doherty Garage in San Fierro. Mission Cesar meets Carl at the Doherty Garage and informs him that he has located two more cars on the wishlist for the Wang Cars showroom. He suggests that he and Carl go to an automobile showroom across town. Carl and Cesar drive to Otto's Autos in Downtown. On the way, Cesar and Carl discuss San Fierro, with Cesar saying that both he and Kendl enjoy the ambiance of the city. Cesar also asks Carl about The Truth, with Carl explaining that although he can be a little strange, there may be some truth in some of the things he says. The duo eventually arrives at Otto's Autos and head to the second floor, where they are greeted by a dealer. Carl orders him to leave, whilst he and Cesar steal a Sultan and an Elegy and drive them out of the window onto the street. Carl follows Cesar throughout the city, all while being chased by the police. After a lengthy drive, the duo manages to evade the police and take the vehicles back to the garage in Doherty. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and get the cars from the car showroom *Drive to the automobile showroom *Stay close to Cesar as you return to the garage *Follow Cesar into the alleyway *Drive back to the garage Reward The rewards for completing this mission are $5000 and an increase in respect. The mission Customs Fast Track is unlocked, and the Elegy and the Sultan will now spawn in the Wang Cars showroom. Bugs *If Cesar is somehow killed during the last cutscene showing the two stolen cars being stored in the garage, the mission will fail and the game will glitch. Carl will be stuck inside the interior of the garage. The radar lacks the mission sign and some other marks. The cars will still be there, however the Elegy is locked. The Sultan can be driven, but it is not possible to escape from the interior as an invisible wall supposed to be the inaccessible garage doors blocks the player's way. The game world will also actually be inside the interiors universe. The player can only reload a game save or commit suicide to eliminate the glitch. This has been confirmed on the PC version. Trivia *The Elegy driven by Cesar will stay inside the garage and will not despawn for the rest of the session, this can be noticed by the car's engine audible from outside or in the next mission's cutscene. The car will disappear if the player dies, is arrested or loads a save game. This has been confirmed on the PC version. *Despite the fact Carl has a two-star wanted level, the cops only chase after Cesar and ignore the player. *Both vehicles driven during the mission have unusual colors and unique custom license plates. It's unsure whether they are obtainable or not. The paintjobs will not be changed no matter how many times the mission is replayed, but the license plates will, albeit usually those special ones that also have appeared in certain missions. See Blood Bowl#Trivia for a full list of possible custom license plates. **Oddly, the custom license plates also appear in traffic, but only during this mission, as it's scripted. **However, the colors of the vehicles will change randomly every time the player activates the mission in the PC and mobile versions. *By the end of the mission, the Elegy is always in pristine condition no matter what. *Some construction vehicles and props spawn during the mission and can be potential stunt ramps. *Some vehicles encountered during this mission are scripted, meaning they are programmed to continue driving even if crashed into. *Crashing at Cesar's Elegy early in the chase will only cause damage to Carl's Sultan, not the Elegy. *If the player gets into the 2nd floor of the car showroom and attempts to steal either of the two cars, the doors will be locked. They can be damaged however. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_62_-_Test_Drive_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_62_-_Test_Drive_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_62_-_Test_Drive_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Test Drive es:Test Drive pl:Jazda próbna ru:Test Drive Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions Category:Missions